


I already told you

by Monella



Series: Hannigram Fills [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brief implications of dubious consent, Dubious consent is only a small paragraph near the end though, Gaslighting, Hannibal/Will - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Will/Hannibal - Freeform, first fic for this fandom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monella/pseuds/Monella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubt was an emotion someone like Hannibal usually looked over with disdain, cold to any pity that may have been drawn out of any 'normal' human being. There was no empathy and no tenderness as he watched the project so unlike his others wonder into the glass cage, the doubt staining Will's lowered gaze causing his lips to curve into a cruel smirk. Oh, he wasn't going to eat this one up quite yet. First Hannibal was going to enjoy slowly prying his defences apart, draining the fight with clever words better than any dagger ever could... Only then would he make the final wound by being the only one there when clever, clever little Will finally found the missing puzzle piece as he lost himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I already told you

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: Hannibal takes his mind games with Will as far as he can; Will is completely aware of what he's trying to do- resisting it every step of the way and still utterly terrified.
> 
> I'm sorry for any and all mistakes and hopefully this won't be a disappointment.

“I already told you.”

Manipulation, in the end, always came easily. Hannibal’s tone was smooth, like untarnished silk as sharp eyes briefly moved over the other’s face, taking in every detail like a determined hawk seeking something it was struggling to spot. Usually, it was rare to find a challenge and yet the man he watched very existence seemed to pose a dilemma which couldn’t be fixed with the usual swift ease Dr Lecter usually preferred. 

Doubt was an emotion someone like Hannibal usually looked over with disdain, cold to any pity that may have been drawn out of any 'normal' human being. Instead it was a very well hidden amusement that shot through him like poison, lingering and daring to tug at the corner of his lips until he was forced to offer the most genuine, concerned smile he could manage. There was no need to change his gaze because nobody was looking- the police officers were busy with the case, Jack was watching Will and Will was… Will had his gaze on the ground, a frown moving over his pale features. Oh, he wasn't going to eat this one up quite yet. First Hannibal was going to enjoy slowly prying his defences apart, draining the fight with clever words better than any dagger ever could. 

Will was by no means the sort that would usually catch Hannibal’s attention for more than a meal yet as the young man faltered at his words the urge to devour him was replaced by a different type of hunger. Whilst someday he would more than love to tear Will apart until there was nothing left but those bright, lowered eyes left to ask him ‘why’ it was no longer that simple. Then again, perhaps Will would be more interesting than his usual messes of cattle- perhaps he’d have more interesting questions seeing how well he could get lost in other’s minds. 

When the hesitation was too evident Will looked up, never quite able to make eye contact yet desperate to do so. There was a strong chance that he knew that if he looked too hard he’d see something he feared as much as his own mind, something that he already knew in the very back of said mind. If he had been alone chances were Hannibal would have laughed at how someone as clever as Will could be so easy to twist, so desperate for someone to actually wish to be around him without wanting to use his abilities until it suited them, so desperate for someone to view him as just another normal human being that he was subconsciously suffocating the part of him that wanted to run a mile from Hannibal. 

Funny, how brilliance could lead to such loneliness that it could only end in a tragedy to equal William’s very life. 

So when Hannibal spoke, claiming that he already told the other about Jack’s message, he knew already that they were the only two that would ever doubt it. It wasn’t the first time Hannibal had twisted the truth barely enough for it to not fully fit to what Will would view as the full truth. But this was the first time Will had picked up on it, it was the first time Will had seemed to fully falter as he tried to work out what was really going on. 

It wasn’t as though Doctor Lecter would make such an error accidentally, he knew his own mind and what was important too well for such an abnormality to his otherwise perfect memory.

“I assure you, you didn’t.” Sharpness added an extra undertone to the reply that left younger lips, Will’s momentary inability to understand quite what was going on causing it to be more evident than he may have wanted. 

It was in the temporary not understanding that Hannibal’s games would be given a chance to grow, using the shade away from direct gazes to set roots much further down than would otherwise be possible. The longer they had to make themselves at home in Will’s mind the harder it would be to undo them. The harder it would be to dig them out without digging out a vital part of the little empathic mongoose. 

At no time had Hannibal denied to himself that he wanted the other to know what he was doing. He was a sadist after all, killing would be little fun if there wasn’t a fair bit of a challenge there. This kill though was never going to be with a literal knife though. He was going to take his time with slowly tearing away Will’s grasp on the little trust he had offered others, he was going to tear down Will’s forts so when the time came to finish things Hannibal would have effectively killed every little possible part of him. If he approached things correctly it would be easy enough to keep Will aware and unable to do anything about it. It would be easy enough to show his slowly reddening blade without Will understanding the extent of his injuries. 

Whatever fight was still to be offered was going to be little more than a bit of entertainment, good to watch before switching off, predictable in its many forms. 

Intelligence was no guarantee of being entertaining. Intelligence was no guarantee of shattering as beautifully as Hannibal had already imagined so many times. 

But somehow, he doubted this one would be a letdown. 

“Did I not? I was certain I had, I must apologise if the error is mine.” Hannibal stated simply, his offered smile remaining in such a manner it was literally impossible to argue with his intentions. There was no need to rush things, no need to make the games go too fast. Instead all he had to do was keep going, pushing the little mongoose until he realised the snake he had been following was not one he could stomach, until he realised the cobra had been watching him just as intently for even longer than anyone had realised. 

They had plenty of time left though, and Hannibal had always been a patient man. 

-

-

-

Belief in his own mind was vital for Will’s work. Everyone who met him and paid the slightest bit of attention could pick up on how necessary it was for him to believe in his own mind to get his work done. 

“I wouldn’t have forgotten such a vital piece of information.” Will’s eyes were on Hannibal, as though the other’s shoulder could give him the answers he was so desperately seeking. Desperation, Hannibal had to admit, seemed to suit Will. He half wished he’d get to see it on him more often. “It’s not possible.” 

Of course he hadn’t overlooked it by accident; he couldn’t have missed an entire page of the file. Will refused to believe he would make such a ridiculous mistake, he refused to believe that he could mess up so badly when all his attention was on the case. He always read the files well, only having made an error like this a month or so earlier… “That’s what you said last time, and we agreed you were wrong then, William.” Hannibal’s voice was soft as he remained sat back in the uncomfortable chair, making himself seem more approachable despite the fact Will’s increasingly uncomfortable worry was growing. “Perhaps it simply fell out? I could aid you in looking for it if you wish.” He indicated to around the room, trying to ignore how one of Will’s dogs remained sat by his leg. 

Dogs, like humans, were easy to deceive. 

Memory of his last error (no matter how strongly Will still denied that he had missed certain details almost leading to letting the killer go) caused him to pause, running a frustrated hand through his curls. “I didn’t lose it.” He said again, looking around the room despite himself. “And I didn’t last time.”

The only common factor the two times seemed to have in common was Hannibal’s presence when he was actually given the copies of the files. Putting himself in the other’s mind to work out why he would want Will to doubt himself. Trying seemed to only bring up too many questions still unanswered, as though a vital puzzle piece was missing in what was going on. In his need to understand he was missing something and as such he couldn’t get into Hannibal’s mind enough to see the entire picture.

“If you didn’t lose it perhaps there was an accident and it simply wasn’t placed into the file.” Hannibal suggested, still not looking away, lips only slightly curved. “I could ask the others if you wish. If you ask they might doubt your ability to concentrate. Is there something wrong? Something distracting you?” 

The likelihood of the others doubting Will was a true factor- lately he had been more withdrawn than ever and they had all noticed it. With self-doubt lingering over his decisions it was easy to see Will was beginning to wonder how long it would be until he made an error that would make them view him as useless. It wasn’t as though they kept him around for his personality and if he lost the reason he was useful…

A lot blow, perhaps, but what did Hannibal care of playing fair? 

“I’m fine.” Funny it was only that Will could bring himself to reply to. “I’m fine.” He said again, voice harder yet still no more self-assured. 

“Of course you are.” Hannibal sighed, as though disappointed Will wasn’t being honest with him. He sighed as though he wasn’t enjoying every moment of the other’s downfall. And still his control never faltered. “We all get stressed from time to time and you’ve spent most of your recent time in very dark places. Have you considered taking some time off?”

Simple suggestions for a problem so much bigger. If Will kept spending so long drowning in such dark minds Hannibal would never need to lift a finger to watch him fade away into something new. 

Will seemed to sink into the seat opposite Hannibal as though a heavy weight was pulling him down. His shoulders had sunk considerably and his eyes were laced with a heavy layer of fear. Fear of his own mind, fear of what Hannibal was doing, fear of wherever Hannibal was going to take things… fear of the fact he couldn’t find a way to stop it. 

“No. I don’t need time off.” The defence seemed to briefly echo, the upturning of Hannibal’s lips was impossible to not notice, Will’s response predictable to the slight crack beginning to show. He didn’t say anything else for a good while, watching how one of the smaller dogs jumped onto Will’s lap as though trying to comfort the clearly frightened human. 

“It terrifies you, doesn’t it? The idea you might be wrong, the idea that just maybe you’re starting to crack.” Hannibal didn’t give anything away as he made the observation, so captured by the other that he doubted he could have looked away even if he had wanted to. 

At the lack of a reply, he watched Will all the closer, noticing how his eyes were both lowered and distant, as though his mind was trying to run from the words so very close to home. 

“Your entire life is based on your head. What you are capable of doing with it- who you are capable of relating to.” The words flowed with ease, no hesitation and no hint of a lie lacing to them. Hannibal was simply saying what he could see. He was simply prying into Will’s head and prying out his darkest, prettiest fears so he could lay them out on the table. Even with both of them sitting down he felt as though Hannibal was towering over him. “All this effort to keep yourself and them separate only for it to be your mind to lose you everything.”

The silence that followed was suffocating, Will seemingly frozen in place as Hannibal’s words washed over him like some form of a chain, wrapping around him slowly. 

(No. That was wrong. Hannibal’s words were a rope and it was up to Will to make them into a perfectly fitting noose.)

Finally though William spoke, his tone managing to seem much more hollow than Hannibal had heard it before. “I know what you’re doing.” It was impossible to not have spotted it, especially when on the receiving end of it. “I just don’t know why yet.” Letting himself fall for it was never going to be an option. Will was many things but he wasn’t the type to let himself go down without a fight. Even if it was a helpless battle he would make sure he would do his best before hitting the ground a final time. “Why are you doing this, Doctor Lecter?”

Smugness burst through Hannibal as he considered Will’s words. “Where did you get such an inaccurate idea like that from?” He asked lightly, making sure he sounded slightly offended at the implication that he was behind what was going on with Will’s sudden loss of control over his life. “I am simply trying to help you.” His accent seemed to play on the word ‘simply’ as though his manner to bring attention to the lie hidden in the single word was to emphasise how foreign it was in the current situation. 

As he rose it was as though he was gaining yet another layer over Will, barely looking at him yet still watching him as closely as he could. His polished shoes made a brief squeaking noise on the floor as he moved, pausing to run a hand over one of the dog’s heads, well aware he was still very much in William’s space, still very much in control despite being out of his usual comfort area. Then again, was it not in the comfort area of others that a predator did its best hunting? He had no need for shadows to hide in as he let the dog rub against his hand, always aware of Will’s slightly panicked gaze on him. 

One move and the dog wouldn’t even have time to whimper, being reduced to no more than a broken toy on the floor. Straightening up again his smirk was briefly dangerous before going back to being neutral, walking over so he was behind Will, resting a soft hand on a tense shoulder and leaning closer, voice no more than a whisper. 

“I’m not doing anything, William. Perhaps you should worry you are viewing everything as though it is a case and I am trying to harm you. Your imagination will only bring bad things outside of work.” His breath was warm against the other’s ear. “Your paranoia is worrying. We wouldn’t want me to make a note of it in your file. There’s only so much that can be ignored before they start to question if you’re worth the effort.”

In barely more than one of Will’s panicked heartbeats Hannibal was moving again, tracing a hand over the other’s back, nails tracing over the exposed skin of the back of Will’s barely hard enough to leave the faintest of marks. When it was gone a noticeable shiver ran over the young autistic man. 

The silence was only filled by Will’s heavy breathing and the movement of the dogs, Hannibal’s steps suddenly completely quiet again. He didn’t look back as he picked up the bag he had brought with him, picking it up before moving to the door. Only once he was at the door he paused with a light hand on the handle, only giving Will a final, concerned smile that could be interpreted a thousand ways. When he spoke that time it was suddenly kind and worried, as though the past few minutes hadn’t happened. “I hope you feel better soon William, it seems as though the lack of sleep is getting to you. Next session we’ll have to discuss what has been keeping you up the most.” Noticing Will’s eyes almost seemed glossy Hannibal spoke again. “And let me know if you find the missing page. I have little doubt you’ll find it around here somewhere.”

He left with only one more glance, letting the door click shut behind him. 

Only then, shut in the silence of his glass cage did Will seem to curl up in himself, breathing heavy and broken as he knotted his fingers in his hair. Even if they were just clever games he still felt as though he was going mad, so aware of what Hannibal was doing he couldn’t ignore the fear that was slowly rising. 

It wasn’t like the fear he felt every single time he had to walk in a killer’s shoes, it wasn’t even the fear he felt when the nightmares gripped him tight and refused to let him go. Instead it was the sort of fear that he so often saw in the victim’s eyes in their final moments, the few moments when the energy to fight was gone and the sad acceptance started to pull their life from their eyes. Like them, it suddenly seemed as though there was absolutely no way to get away, no way to break the hold Hannibal had over him. 

There was no telling Jack or any of the others, Hannibal was right about that much. He had no evidence, he had nobody else who saw how Hannibal’s fingers had his puppet’s strings easily wrapped around them. All he had was a group of people who had long since started to like and trust Hannibal. A group of people who just saw him as a useful freak, the puppets’ puppet, there to aid them and then be put back in his box, expected to not let the darkness eat him up yet expected to dance with it. 

Later that night though, when he found the missing page under his bed as if it had slipped there, even Will couldn’t mimic anywhere near Hannibal’s self-control, a desperate sob leaving him because he couldn’t cope with it. Cases were getting harder to focus on when he was always doubting every little thought he had. What was second nature to see was no longer second nature to say, Hannibal’s eyes always on him. 

There was only so much fight he could offer and suddenly it seemed like he was running out of it, running out of any wish to fight. 

He just wanted it to be over. 

-

-

-

He just wanted it to be over. 

It had finally happened; he had gotten dangerously close to messing up on a case because his head just wouldn’t concentrate on anything but the pure exhaustion running through him. Swallowing he shut the door behind himself, entering Hannibal’s office like a lost lamb sneaking into the lion’s den, only slightly aware of how bad things could get. 

At least the surprise on Hannibal’s face, no matter how brief it had been, seemed honest as he looked up from the papers he was reading on his desk. “William, I wasn’t aware we had an appointment.” They didn’t, it was the wrong time never mind the wrong day. But Will had remembered the time Hannibal had said he very rarely had patients. He’d remembered the time after Hannibal was busy and there he was, hair soaked from the rain and features far too pale as he remained leaning against the door, suddenly doubting his resolution as to why he was there. 

For the first time Will’s eyes moved to Doctor’s, so desperate for an answer he was willing to try to make eye contact. “Why are you doing this?” His voice was soft, softer than it had been even when he had admitted killing Hobbs had felt good. The eye contact he had barely managed to make moved away, returning to observing the floor. “I know what you’re doing but I can’t work out why.”

Briefly Hannibal had to consider keeping his innocent façade yet within moments such an idea was gone, proud that Will had finally gotten to the point he was genuinely looking like a porcelain doll dropped one too many times. He didn’t speak though, getting up and putting his pen on the desk, lingering to ensure it was straight before even really looking at Will. 

“Oh, Will.” The diminutive sounded soft as Hannibal took his time walking away from the desk and towards William. “You are a damaged little thing, aren’t you?” 

The only response he got was a small flinch and Hannibal chuckled out loud, taking his time to move. “Don’t look so unhappy, worst things have been known to happen. I haven’t done anything to bring harm to you.” He’d focused on bringing harm to Will’s mental health instead. “Relax, I don’t bite often.” Well, that was a lie that didn’t need to be focused on yet. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Will remained still, eyes following Hannibal’s movements as if judging where he was aiming his walk to. Perhaps part of him really was trying to work out where Hannibal was headed. “Why are you doing this? Just because the others are blind to it doesn’t mean I don’t know it’s to do with you.” 

“Oh so you have tried to tell them.” Oddly enough Hannibal seemed delighted about that fact. “I’m guessing not directly though. You would have approached it by seeing their attitudes towards me, probably comparing it to their attitudes towards you.” There was no longer any need to hide the cruelty in his smile. “I can also assume that you saw enough for you to believe being here alone was the best approach. Am I correct?” 

Yes, he was correct. He could tell by how Will’s shoulders sank slightly as though there was a weight on them. Acceptance was something most humans sought and Will clearly was no exception. 

“Please, just stop it.” The games had long since gotten more than he could cope with. “Just tell me why you’re doing this. Please Hannibal.” Hearing the other finally say his first name with such vulnerability in it Hannibal made no attempt to hide his smirk, sitting on the blue couch of his office, head tilted to fully consider the other. Will dampened his lips as he tried to keep control over what he showed. 

Finally Hannibal seemed to realise what factor he had been overlooking, having spent the last few months both building a friendship and alienating Will from absolutely everyone he could have. It was not knowing, not understanding, that was killing Will as much as everything else. The final necessary piece he needed for understanding was still not there meaning there was still room for interpretation. There were too many options for any of them to stand out. 

“Maybe I’m not doing anything. Maybe it really is your mind being too damaged from what you do.” Hannibal indicated to the seat next to him, clearly gesturing for Will to join him. “Come, please sit.” 

The force Will had to move only caused him to move most of the way, faltering when he was less than a meter away from the doctor. Letting the other gently take his wrist and tug him so he was sitting next to Hannibal Will’s eyes were lowered, needing everything to make sense again so much he made no attempt to move back. He made no attempt to lean back, or pull away when Hannibal leaned closer. 

He wanted clarity. He needed to understand. 

“You are frightened. Terrified even.” 

“Don’t psychoanalyse me.” The protest was weak yet it caused a smile from Hannibal. 

“I’m not psychoanalysing you. I’m telling you what is there for the world to see.” Back to sounding gentle, never touching Will yet leaning close enough to almost do so. “For anyone who wants to see it.”

“What do you want?” The sharpness was back as Will moved back what had to be less than an inch. “Just tell me.”

“Isn’t it obvious Will?” Hannibal whispered, finally resting a finger under Will’s chin to get his attention. “You.”

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay- first time writing for this pairing. :) Not my best work but I don't hate it too much... Let me know what you thought? xx


End file.
